


Прелюдия

by Helga Winter (hwinter)



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>И в один прекрасный день она, наконец, поняла, что Уолтер за ней ухаживает.</p><p>Перевод фика <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/142954/">Prelude</a> автор <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse">Fabrisse</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Прелюдия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prelude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/142954) by [Fabrisse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse). 



Началось всё в её день рождения. На столе Астрид ждал конверт с нарисованным на нём огромным значком астериска. Не приходилось гадать, кто его туда положил, но в объёмистом запечатанном конверте от Уолтера могло обнаружиться что угодно. Астрид удержалась от искушения подвергнуть его десятку анализов, прежде чем открывать, и нашла внутри очень красивую самодельную открытку от Уолтера. Сплошь блёстки и клей. Астрид улыбнулась: открытка была такой милой, Уолтер очень старался.  
К открытке прилагались купоны, сделанные из каталожных карточек. Они давали ей право отказаться от участия во вскрытии пришельца (интересно, если таких купонов было в конверте два — что это говорит о её жизни?), другой предоставлял выходной, чтобы сходить в Музей науки, и ещё один — для визита в Музей изящных искусств. Ещё там был купон на коктейль из рутбира с мороженым «От Джины»: Джина давала столько молока, что Уолтер часто отдыхал за вознёй с ним. Мороженое ему удавалось весьма неплохо, и Астрид знала наверняка, что оно свежее.  
Кроме того, открытку сопровождали три сигареты, и Астрид не сомневалась, что в них нет ни табака, ни гвоздики. Внимательно изучив их под настольной лампой, она смогла разобрать на папиросной бумаге надпись с названием смеси, сделанную аккуратным почерком, которым Уолтер писал, когда сосредотачивался. Самая толстая сигарета была подписана «Каштанка Бетти».  
Завершала набор записка:  
«Аспирин,  
у «Секретарши» лёгкий привкус коньяка и шоколада. В «Богиню» добавлен цветок синего лотоса, усиливающий эйфорию, а восхитительный эффект «Каштанки Бетти» ты видела и сама. Позволь посоветовать сопровождение для «Бетти»: музыка, особенно разновидность джаза, которую называют би-боп, обязательно обогатит твои впечатления.  
Ты сделала столько всего, чтобы моя жизнь стала намного счастливее. Надеюсь, эти небольшие приключения сделают лучше и твой следующий год.  
Твой друг навсегда,  
Уолтер Бишоп».  
Астрид задумалась, оставлять ли у себя сигареты. В конце концов, она до сих пор работала в ФБР, пусть даже нынешнее задание ни капли не походило на то, чего она ждала, учась в Академии. Удивительно, но в том, что жизнь чересчур коротка, чтобы отказываться от подобных идущих от всего сердца подарков, убедил её именно Бройлс. Озорно улыбнувшись, он только попросил Астрид предупредить его, если как-нибудь вечерком она решит раскурить косячок — он проследит, чтобы её не беспокоили.  
В тот вечер, отвезя Уолтера домой, она горячо его поблагодарила. Он застенчиво улыбнулся, поцеловал её в щёку и захлопнул дверь буквально у неё перед носом. Она только и смогла, что улыбнуться: это было так в духе Уолтера.

***  
Так много было всяческих мелочей. Увлекшись чем-то, даже если повод был отвратителен, Уолтер так легко делился этим увлечением с остальными, что Астрид далеко не сразу заметила, насколько больше всего он делил с ней. Минутами молчаливого страха за Питера и Оливию, за Бройлся и за неё — не только за их тела, но за их души и разум — он не осмеливался делиться ни с кем, кроме Астрид. Порой она сочувствовала ему безмолвно, а иногда ловила себя на том, что и сама обращается к нему за поддержкой — она бы, наверное, рассмеялась над этой мыслью, когда только познакомилась с ним.  
Были подарки. Благодаря купонам у них появились занятия на двоих. Время от времени Питер звонил и просил посидеть с Уолтером, и тогда они запоем смотрели кино. Смотреть фильмы, снятые за семнадцать лет, что он провёл в больнице Сент-Клэр, было мучительно. Уолтер, с присущей ему широтой мысли и интересов, ухитрялся подвергать антропологическому и социологическому анализу даже самые лёгкие комедии и безумные фильмы ужасов — так он искал ответы на свой вопрос, как изменился мир за время его отсутствия.  
Астрид не была дурой. Она видела, насколько этот Уолтер походила на Уолтернейта: смесь заносчивости и зачарованного интереса ко всему, что выходило за рамки обыденного, отличала обоих. Но Уолтер был человечен, и в чём бы ни крылась причина: в том ущербе, который нанёс Белл его мозгу, или в том, что с ним дольше был Питер, эта человечность тянула Астрид к нему. Сильнее всего Астрид чувствовала, что готова изо всех сил защищать их причудливую маленькую семью — даже когда задавалась при этом вопросом, кто в этой семье кто.  
Уолтер отдавал ей последние остатки своих лакричных конфет, а когда она приходила на ужин, предоставлял ей первой выбирать себе отбивную из молодого барашка (хотя чем дольше Астрид работала с подразделением «Грань», тем сильнее подумывала, не податься ли в вегетарианки). Уолтер обращался с ней, как с королевой, как с равной, хоть и продолжал наставлять, словно двоечницу.  
И однажды она, наконец, поняла, что Уолтер за ней ухаживает.  
Когда они с Питером встретились в следующий раз, Питер сказал:  
— Он странный. Страннее него никого нет, но он очень глубоко к тебе привязался.  
— Откуда ты?..  
— Я ждал, пока ты всё поймёшь. Есть очень немного людей, которые могут сделать Уолтеру больно. Я могу. И делал. И, наверное, ещё сделаю, потому что таковы уж отношения отцов и детей. Бройлс никак не может ему повредить. Оливия его слушает, но она не может забыть, на что он способен — и что он уже сделал с ней. Так что, по большому счёту, теперь только ты и можешь причинить ему боль. — Питер нахмурился и закончил: — Не надо, пожалуйста... Но и не позволяй ему делать больно тебе. Ты для такого слишком хорошая.  
Астрид улыбнулась ему.  
— Уолтеру просто нужен друг. И я могу быть ему другом.  
— Мне кажется, он хочет большего. Но это касается только вас. Просто... просто и дальше оставайся собой.  
Она фыркнула:  
— Девушкой, которая доит Джину?  
— Той, кто не позволяет нам всем забыть о своей человечности. — Питер усмехнулся ей и поспешил следом за Уолтером и Оливией.

***  
Вечером через несколько дней, когда очередной кризис наконец миновал — Астрид была очень рада, что всё объяснялось просто случайной аномалией и не имело отношения к параллельной вселенной — Уолтер остановил её по пути к двери.  
— Астро! Я просто...  
— Вы снова занимались самолечением? — Вопреки заданному вопросу, улыбка её была искренней.  
— Разумеется. Конечно, по способности стимулировать когнитивный процесс новой смеси далеко до «Каштанки Бетти», но когда я усовершенствую следующее поколение, оно будет отличаться... — Он остановился с кривоватой улыбкой. — Но это сейчас неважно. Я хотел спросить, может быть... Ты не хочешь сходить со мной в театр? Я скучаю по живому театру, а мюзиклы, по моему мнению, очень утешительно действуют на душу, одновременно стимулируя тело. В Гарварде в эти выходные ставят «Микадо».  
Глядя на него, Астрид пыталась просчитать все варианты вероятных последствий каждого из трёх возможных ответов. В конце концов она отбросила все свои расчёты прочь. Рядом с ней Уолтер бывал по-настоящему счастлив, и, как она вдруг поняла, она была по-настоящему счастлива рядом с ним.  
— С удовольствием, Уолтер. По-моему, я раньше его не смотрела.


End file.
